no me digas adios
by moyashi2013
Summary: en la ciudad de Landres esta habiendo una serie de innumerables secuestros, allen hijo único de una de las familias mas adineradas sera la proxima victima AllenXKandaXAlma
1. Chapter 1

_**No digas adiós (davichi)**_

En medio de la mística y serena noche corría con sus esbeltas y cortas piernas a toda prisa por las calles de la majestuosa y ahora también peligrosa sobre todo para estudiantes como él; ciudad de Londres Inglaterra un niño albino.

Allen Walker era el nombre de ese joven estudiante de psicología de la prestigiosa universidad Orden negra, con solo 21 años de edad Allen ya había conseguido varios reconocimientos en el ámbito de investigación, su familia estaba orgulloso de eso y aunque fuera modesto admitía que se sentía presuntuoso por sus logros, ya que era hijo único de una de las familias más ricas e importantes de la ciudad a él no le gustaba que los maestros o estudiantes lo reconocieran por un simple apellino, sino más bien por sus propios logros, virtudes, defectos y esfuerzo quería demostrar que era más que un simple apellido escondido en el yugo familiar.

Por desgracia para el inglés no todos compartían sus ideales, ya que había muchos casa fortunas y estafadores que solo lo veían como un signo de pesos, solo un simple objeto el cual podían intercambiar por una buena cantidad de dinero fácil, seguido se veía envuelto en intentos de secuestro o extorción y en esta fría y desolada noche no era la excepción.

Allen volteo su pálido rostro ahora adornado con una fina capa de sudor para saber si había conseguido huir de su atacante y por desgracia no era así, ya que pudo ver perfectamente con sus hermosos y grandes ojos plateados que tanto lo caracterizaban como era que aquel alto hombre moreno seguía persiguiéndolo sin querer dar tregua, rechino los dientes ya algo cansado pues sus piernas ya comenzaban a flaquear después de correr tanto y tan rápido ahora sentía que se merecían un descanso pero aún no se podía dar ese lujo.

-No puede ser!- Exclamo el joven estudiante al notar que nunca debió doblar la esquina para huir ya que se encontraba en un callejón sin salida, no era que no conociera su propia ciudad natal, sino más bien que debido a la poca iluminación no pudo reconocer a tiempo el famoso callejón sin salida donde los niños jugaban futbol; la ansiedad y miedo se apoderaron de el al escuchar los pasos de su atacante muy cerca de él.

¿Qué haría? ¿Ahora como saldría de esta? No tenía escapatoria su única esperanza es que aquel hombre el cual respondía al nombre de tyki mikk no se diera cuanta de su presencia y siguiera corriendo derecho y no doblar la esquina tal y como él había hecho.

Pero claro esto no es un dorama romántico ni una película donde los buenos siempre ganan, esta era la realidad y tristemente se dio cuenta de que estaba atrapado, el joven moreno de no más de 30 años lo miraba con clara superioridad como si fuera un lobo apunto de devorar a su tierna presa.

-Valla Allen esta vez sí que corriste muy rápido- Salió esa gruesa voz que tanto aterraba al menor, y mientras hablaba se iba acercando poco a poco hasta quedar justamente parado ante el inmovilizado cuerpo inglés. –Pero no lo suficiente para poder escapar de mi- Susurro sensual en el oído ajeno notando fascinado como aquel niño comenzaba a temblar a causa de du temor e impotencia.

-Apártate Tikki- Al fin se armó de valor para hablar, ya estaba más que arto de tener que huir siempre por temor a ser secuestrado, no era una vida digna para un simple joven de 21 años, el no merecía correr todos los días y desconfiar de todos simplemente no era justo.

-Demasiado tarde para eso chaval- De repente el moreno le proporciono al joven Walker un golpe detrás de su nuca alvina haciendo que Allen perdiera la conciencia derrumbándolo de lleno en los fuertes brazos ajenos, Tikky aspiro gustoso aquel dulce aroma que desprendía el cabello cano del niño, pero no podía darse el lujo de perder el tiempo seguramente su jefe lo esperaba ansioso, por ese motivo levanto al chico estilo nupcial fácilmente y camino un poco apresurado hasta la guarida de su jefe y compañeros.

En todo el trayecto Tikky no pensaba nada que no fuera la enorme recompensa que recibiría por parte de su jefe, el cual era un hombre que estaba en el negocio de la extorción y secuestro desde hace ya varios años, constantemente conseguían secuestrar a hijos de importantes empresarios o a herederos que tenían la desdicha de toparse con su jefe,

Y Allen Walker ya estaba en la mira de su jefe desde hace ya varios años, pero por una u otra razón ese joven siempre conseguía huir antes de siquiera poder tocarlo, a pesar de no ser muy alto tenía unas piernas bastante fuertes y rápidas por eso era tan ágil para huir de ellos, pero sabía que este día llegaría el día en que ni las veloces piernas del chico lo salvarían de ser finalmente atrapado.

Cerca de las afueras de la ciudad se encontraba la guarida algo desalineada de uno de los sujetos más temidos estafadores y grandes delincuentes de la ciudad

Se hacía llamar cross marian Un hombre alto, atlético y muy atractivo Poseía una máscara que cubría la mitad de su rostro Caminaba alrededor de su escritorio galantemente Mientras fumaba uno de sus característicos cigarrillos sentado cerca de él se apreciaba al miembro más joven de la pandilla Lavi un chico pelirrojo el cual poseía una belleza envidiable todo un seductor cuyas armas eran sus hermosas esmeraldas que hacía llamar ojos y su indomable melena rojiza

- ya se tardó bastante esta ves- Comento Marian al notar que ya era muy tarde y su recluta Moreno aún no aparecía en la guarida

-Tal vez se quedó con alguna linda chica- contesto el chico del parche Ambos suspiraron redorados al recordar que de los tres el joven tikky era el más mujeriego y Casanova Nunca podía evitar el coquetear con cualquier hombre o mujer atractivos a pesar de estar en una misión

De repente la puerta de lo que hacían llamar su guarida, se abrió dejando ver al Moreno con un hermoso niño entre brazos, Tikky camino orgulloso por su desaliñado hogar a pesar de tener un aspecto muy rústico y poco higiénico le gustaba estar ahí.

-lamentó la tardanza, pero creo que esta vez tengo una buena excusa de mi retraso- Hablo orgulloso dejando en un desgastado sillón rojo, el cuerpo del desmañado joven inglés

-valla! Esta vez te luciste- aludo el chico del parche admirando el sereno rostro de aquel estudiante que tanto habían intentado capturar

-Lo se Lavi, bien pues después de tanto esfuerzo al fin tenemos al chaval, supongo que sus padres darán una buena cantidad de dinero para poder volver a verlo-

Se sentó en el viejo sillón justo aún lado de la cabeza cana mientras encendía un cigarro y lo llevaba justo a su boca dejándose llevar por los efectos de aquella dulce nicotina

-Muy bien tikky aún no puedo creer que lo consiguieras, pero aun así tenemos que ser cuidadosos en nuestros movimientos no hay que olvidar que la familia walker es muy poderosa y de inmediato contratarán un detective para poder encontrarlo -

Cross se paró de su escritorio mientras caminaba tranquila y elegantemente hasta llegar a una amplia ventana rectangular la cual permitía apreciar la mística y hermosa noche pensando en un plan para poder conseguir la mayor cantidad de dinero posible, tal vez le cortaría al niño un dedo y se los enviaría a sus padres para que soltaran más dinero y sobretodo que lo hicieran rápidamente, o a lo mejor podían hacer un video donde torturaran al muchachito para preocupar aún más a aquella adinerada familia.

…..

En el otro lado de la ciudad en un sencillo pero acogedor y elegante apartamento color blanco con decoración oriental principalmente japonesa, se encontraba observando la majestuosa y redonda luna llena un joven de facciones japonesas, cabello largó y sedoso color negro con destellos azules el cual respondía al nombre de Yuu Kanda

Un joven de 23 Años de edad el cual ya estaba en su último año para poder graduarse como astrónomo y continuar con la hermosa tradición filiar

Desde muy temprana edad a Kanda le gustaba acompañar a su padre a realizar investigaciones sobre los astros, lamentablemente el murió cuando kanda cursaba secundaria fue ahí cuando decidió seguir los pasos de su adorado padre

Con su sofisticado telescopio contemplaba la perfecta luna en su máximo esplendor, dejo el telescopio y se recargó en el narrándome suspirando pesadamente

-Con hoy ya se cumplió el año- dijo para sí mismo en tono melancólico y triste

_Flash back_

_Un año atrás_

_Dos jóvenes estudiantes de astronomía caminaban por un tétrico campo de flores, normalmente a plena luz de día aquel inmenso parque de rosas y claveles se veía realmente majestuoso pero ahora que era de noche y muy poca luz los guiaba daba miedo parecía un cementerio_

_-Te dije que era mala idea venir a esta hora yuu-_

_Alma karma un joven de 22 años de edad, cabello castaño, alto, delgado con una extraña cicatriz que cubría parte de sus sonrojadas mejillas y bares, iba fuertemente agarrado de uno de los fuertes brazos de su ahora prometido kanda Yuu_

_-lo que pasa es que tienes miedo- Reprocho el azabache sabiendo lo asustadizo que era su pareja, y como no serlo? Con la innumerable cantidad de secuestros, asesinatos y extorsiones que salen a luz en los periódicos y noticieros últimamente_

_-Nos hubiéramos quedado en nuestro apartamento- Con 5 años de relación y a punto de contraer nupcias era algo obvio que los dos antes ahora vivieran juntos_

_-desde ahí no se alcanza a ver bien la luna roja ya te lo eh dicho- Cada determinado tiempo ocurría esta clase de fenómenos naturales tan majestuosos y el como todo buen astrónomo buscaría un buen lugar para poder apreciarlo y estudiarlo mejor y sinceramente el balcón de su apartamento no era tan bueno de repente en medio de las hermosas rosas salieron 3 hombres ya muy famosos en la ciudad_

_Lavi un chico tuerto y pelirrojo más o menos de su misma edad_

_Tikky un joven Moreno y rizado algo mayor_

_Y finalmente el más temido del trío cross un pelirrojo con una larga melena y una máscara blanca la cual cubría la mitad de su rostro_

_-¿Que quieren?- pregunto Kanda mientras Alma se escondía detrás del varonil y bien ejercitado cuerpo de su amante_

_-Contigo nada, pero con..- no término la frase el enmascarado cuando sus secuaces embistieron a la pareja haciéndola caer_

_Cada uno sostenía a un miembro del futuro matrimonio_

_Lavi sobre alma y tikky sobre kanda_

_-No estamos para perder tiempo- al momento de escuchar la gruesa voz de marian sintió como aquel hombre de profundos ojos color ámbar le ponía una especie de tela cerca de la nariz_

_Lo último que recuerda fue haber escuchado la suave voz de su prometido gritar su nombre al despertar en medio de aquel lindo parque se encontraba sólo, ni secuestradores ni prometido, fue ahí cuando unió las piezas todos esos secuestros que tanto comentaban sólo le ocurrían a personas cuya familia fuera de un alto nivel económico el cual Alma poseía_

_Sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas al concluir que a alma, su Alma lo había secuestrado y quién sabe si saldría vivo_

_Después de eso aviso a las autoridades y a sus futuros suegros_

_Todos buscaban al joven Karma por cielo mar y tierra pero nunca lo encontraron hasta que poco a poco fueron perdiendo las esperanzas_

_Fin del flash back_

...

-malditos bastardos, no es posible que la humanidad callera tan bajo como para querer conseguir lo que quieren a través de lastimar a las personas más inocentes y débiles


	2. conociendo al moyashi

Abrió los párpados con pesadez tratando de enfocar el lugar donde se encontraba y cayendo en cuenta de que no sabía dónde estaba

Intento incorporarse sólo para darle cuenta de que estaba atado de sus piernas y brazos recostado en una cama en medio de una acotación rústica con pido y paredes de madera, era un cuartucho bastante sucio, se podía apreciar una fina capa de polvo en el suelo y telarañas en las esquinas de las paredes

Escucho el rechinido de la pues letra anunciando que alguien había entrado en el cuarto

-valla shonen hasta que despiertas- rechino sus dientes con impotencia al caer en cuenta de que estaba secuestrado, se sentía tan estúpido por haberse dejado atrapar por esos vándalos

-tranquilo vengo en son de paz, y no te preocupes ya sé que para su majestad esté es un lugar repugnante pero no te preocupes pronto te llevaremos a otro lugar mucho más acogedor -

Caminaba lentamente mientras hablaba, al final de encontraba sujetando al estudiante por la barbilla, y complacido con la mirada temerosa plateada acerco un pañuelo con cloroformo en frente de su nariz para que nuevamente cayera en un profundo dueño

-de verdad que eres hermoso, pero no podemos perder tiempo, ya tu padre te está buscando... Por eso nos iremos de la ciudad -

Lo cargo estiló nupcial, rumbo a la salida de su hogar donde ya lo esperaban impaciente dos pelirrojos al lado de una camioneta roja y vieja

-apurate tikky- grito el ojiverde ayudando al Moreno a colocar a Allen en la cajuela cubierto por cobijas para no levantar sospechas en la carretera pues sería un camino largó

Sin más los tres abordaron la camioneta, Mariam condujo a toda velocidad sin importarle los constantes sonidos que se escuchaban a causa de que el cuerpo del menor chocaba prácticamente por las paredes de la cajuela

Más sin embargo poco antes de salir de la ciudad, un carro de policía los seguía de seguro por la gran velocidad con la que conducían

Más sin embargo, ellos no planeaba detenerse y Cross en lugar de frenar acelero justo cuando iba dar vuelta

Tal impacto produjo que el f cuerpo del joven saliera volando con todo y cobijas y callera cuesta abajo aún inconsciente por un verde sendero deteniéndose al fin en el parque que estaba conectado a aquel sendero.

…..

A la mañana siguiente Kanda salía del apartamento rumbo a la universidad, esta vez quiso caminar para respirar aire puro y movilizar un poco sus piernas a los pocos minutos se arrepintió de ello; ya que miro su reloj y eran las 7:55 y el tenia clase a las 8 a.m. acelero el paso y se metió al parque para acortar el camino.

Corría a todo lo que sus varoniles piernas le permitían cuando de repente choco contra el fino pasto; al parecer había algo tirado en el parque y él no lo pudo esquivar a tiempo provocando una caída segura.

Estaba por pararse y retomar su camino, cuando escucho pequeños suspiros del bulto contra el que choco, al principio pensó que era su imaginación pero luego vio como era que el bulto se movía.

Solo eran cobijas viejas moviéndose; se dijo mentalmente, probablemente era una ardilla u otro roedor que se había metido entre esas mugrosas cobijas.

Pero aun así su curiosidad gano y se acercó un poco indeciso a aquel bulto apartando un poco las cobijas. Inmediatamente se sobresaltó y llevo una de sus manos al pecho… era.. Era un niño.. Tal vez un cadáver…


	3. Chapter 3

Abrió los ojos con pesadez notando que estaba en una habitación que no conocía; se trataba de un pequeño pero acogedor y elegante departamento con varios cuadros con paisajes asiáticos, en general aquella habitación tenía un aire oriental.

-Veo que ya despertaste- Escucho de repente una gruesa pero amable voz, estaba seguro que no era la vos de TikY, Lavi o Croos ¿Acaso se trataba de un nuevo atacante?

Vio como el menor se sobresalto al escucharle hablar, aun no supo cómo fue que se conmovió tanto al verlo desmayado como para acogerlo en su departamento, una sensación de calidez invadió su cuerpo entero, lo raro era que no sentía esa sensación desde la desaparición de Alma…

Trago saliva pesadamente, no negaba que tenía miedo, pero debía enfrentar su situación actual, voltio su torso y rostro para poder encontrarse con su compañero el cual no tenía un aspecto de delincuente o mafioso parecía solo un joven oriental estudiante.

-¿No dirás nada?- Pregunto un tanto burlón al notar la ansiedad del menor, se acercó poco a poco a la cama y se sentó a un lado del alvino.

-Yo.. no, más bien ¿Dónde estoy? ¿Qué paso con el resto de tu pandilla?- Pregunto parándose por completo de la cama notando que tenía puesta ropa limpia y grande, Esa no era su ropa!

-En ese orden, en mi apartamento y no sé de qué pandilla estés hablando… solo sé que deberías estar agradecido por haberte ayudado y no dejarte comer por las palomas que habitan en el parque-

No negaría que se sentía enojado, esperaba un agradecimiento después de haber acogido, limpiado y arropando a un completo extraño.

-¿Qué?- Medito un poco, y se dio cuenta de que ese sujeto no era conocido ni menos amigo de aquellos sujetos, no supo cómo fue que termino ahí, pero agradecía eternamente de haber escapado de aquellos sujetos.

Inmediatamente dio una reverencia en forma tanto de disculpa como de agradecimiento, luego le dedico una tierna sonrisa haciendo al japonés sonrojar y desviar la memoria automáticamente.

-Mu.. Muchas gracias, lamento la desconfianza solo…-

-No te preocupes, yo también tendría desconfianza después de haber pasado lo que tú pasaste- Interrumpió Kanda comprendiendo la situación, después de todo encontró al niño inconsciente y él era un completo extraño.

-Esa no es justificación… Mi nombre es Allen Wal… Allen, solo dime Allen- Ratifico, no quería dar su apellido después de todo aunque aquel imponente hombre le daba confianza no podía darse el lujo de divulgar tan buscado apellido que no hacia más que causarle problemas.

-Kanda… Mi nombre es Kanda, sabes es raro ver un rostro como el tuyo por aquí ¿No eres de esta ciudad cierto?- Dijo acomodándose en la cama, poniendo sus brazos cruzados detrás de su cabeza para mayor comodidad.

Allen vio el hermoso paisaje por la ventana y aunque no estaba en las calles y bulevares al que acostumbraba sabía que estaba en Londres su pueblo natal.

-Te equivocas, si soy de Londres, aquí nací aquí crecí y probablemente aquí moriré- Afirmo aun mirando aquel hermoso panorama, el sol parecía querer apenas salir, ese era el amanecer más hermoso que hubiera visto.

-Solo decía…. Tu cara no se me hace conocida- Y es que si hubiera visto esa cabeza cana, era claro que lo recordaría, además no vestía como las demás personas, cuando limpio las prendas del inglés, noto que a pesar de que sus ropas estaban algo sucias pudo notar la buena calidad de telas y los costosos zapatos que se encargó de pulir.

-La ciudad es grande tal vez sea por eso, aun así muchas gracias ¿Esta ropa es tuya cierto? Debió ser una molestia tener que encargarte de mi anterior y sucio estado- Miraba entretenido sus pies, le daba vergüenza aquella mirada azabache y profunda.

Kanda guardo silencio un rato, quería decirle que no fue ninguna molestia, sino al contrario fue algo muy placentero, pero no quería que aquel mocoso lo malinterpretara ya que se escucharía como un pervertido.

-No hay problema…. ¿Quieres comer?- En cuanto sus oídos escucharon aquella linda propuesta su estómago emitió grandes sonidos dando una clara respuesta afirmativa sin necesidad de palabras, el mayor soltó una carcajada alegre y burlona comenzando a caminar e indicándole al chico el camino.

Bajaron por las escaleras blancas y ya podía oler un delicioso aroma, no lograba reconocer aquel sutil fragancia pero olía exquisito, no supo cuánto tiempo había pasado de la última vez que comió aunque independientemente del tiempo su apetito siempre fue enorme.

-Siéntate, en seguita traigo tu plato- Dijo Kanda mientras le mostraba a Allen las sillas para que tomara asiento, mientras el mayor buscaba platos y cubiertos Allen se percató de la presencia de una libreta de dibujos en la mesa, su curiosidad gano y comenzó a hojear delicadamente aquella libreta quedando maravillado por los magníficos trazos de cuerpos celestes.

La libreta estaba llena de astros, cometas y planetas, era un paisaje tan realista que casi podía sentir el frio aire del espacio exterior, salió de su ensoñación al escuchar el rechinido de una silla moverse, Kanda ya estaba frente suyo sentado ofreciéndole el alimento.

Allen dejo la libreta donde la encontró e inclino su cabeza en muestra de agradecimiento.

-Muchas gracias, se ve delicioso- Aquel plato frente suyo con Ramen se veía tanto exótico como seductor, no acostumbraba comer comida oriental pero el simple olor lo envolvía completamente.

-No hay problema… por cierto no deberías curiosear en las cosas ajenas- Informo comenzando a comer tranquilamente con sus palillos chinos.

Allen se sobresaltó y soltó una risa nerviosa.

-Mil disculpas de verdad, es solo que dibujas muy bien, ¿Estudias astronomía?- Comento Allen intentando inútilmente comer con aquellos palillos chinos.

-Sí, mi padre era astrónomo y herede su gusto- Su plato ya estaba casi vacío y no pudo evitar reír ante los constantes intentos fallidos del menor por comer. -¿quieres un tenedor?- el alvino negó con la cabeza.

-No es necesario, creo que cada comida debe comerse debidamente, si estuviera en México usaría las tortillas, si fuera a Italia comería con pan pero como estoy contigo debo aprender a usar estos palillos- Sonrió victorioso mostrando un trozo de ramen entre los palillos, gustoso lo llevo a su boca y comenzó nuevamente a intentar coger uno de esos escurridizos fideos.


End file.
